Club de Lulú
by Leeeen
Summary: Cosas de niñas… Pijamadas, bailes, pintarse las uñas, hacerse peinados, peleas de almohadas, contarse secretos, hablar mal de los hombres… ¿Qué más hacían las niñas cuando se juntaban? Embriagarse y quedar atrapadas en una cabaña justo para Noche Buena, preocupar a sus novios, etc... MIMATO NAVIDEÑO para Roww y Jell :D


_Holi :D Me gusta publicar cosas nada que ver con mis otros fics xD Deseos de Cosas Imposibles y Mi complemento ya son parte del pasado... Ahora me dedicaré a los OS solamente xDDDD No mentira... El copete me hace hablar estupideces :B_

_Antes que todo, hoy es 24 de Diciembre, y les deseo a todos los que pasen por aquí una estupenda Noche Buena (1313 eaea! xD) Y una Feliz Navidad :) Que tengan paz, amor y prosperidad, que eso es mucho más importante que las cosas materiales, por eso yo les regalo algo que no es material, pero que espero que les saque a todos una sonrisa :) A menos que te guste el Sorato, de ser así por favor vuela altoooo *-* Y no vuelvas más xDDDDD_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece y muero de pena D: Pero tengo mi Cola de mono :L Y eso ayuda a curar cualquier mal xDDDD SALUD!**

* * *

_**Club de Lulú**_

* * *

—_Amor, me iré con las niñas el fin de semana._

_¿Las niñas? Definitivamente Mimi nunca iba a entender que ninguna de las que ella consideraba como "las niñas" eran niñas realmente, eran todas viejas y "maduras"…_

—_Ya… ¿Y qué harán?_

—_Cosas de niñas. —contestó ella con simpleza ante la pregunta del rubio._

_Él sonrió._

_Cosas de niñas… Pijamadas, bailes, pintarse las uñas, hacerse peinados, peleas de almohadas, contarse secretos, hablar mal de los hombres… ¿Qué más hacían las niñas cuando se juntaban?_

Alzó una ceja cuando notó la nueva notificación que Facebook presentaba ante sus ojos y con curiosidad movió sus dedos por el tackpad para guiar la fecha indicadora hasta un álbum de fotos subido recientemente por su tierna y dulce novia.

—Club de Lulú. —leyó él y sonrió de lado, teniendo una idea de las fotos que encontraría en él.

Pijamadas, bailes, pintarse las uñas, hacerse peinados, peleas de almohadas, contarse secretos, hablar mal de los hombres, eso era lo lógico.

No aquellas fotos pecaminosas y de grueso calibre.

A medida que las fotos pasaban frente a sus ojos los abría más y más, ya casi no podía mantenerse sereno de tanta impresión.

Mimi.

Mimi, con Sora, Miyako, Ruki, Izumi y Kari.

En la piscina, bañándose pese a que era invierno, en la cabaña de sus padres, en la sala todas sentadas en la alfombra, fumando, bebiendo cuanto licor se les ponía en frente, jugando cartas, semidesnudas, muertas de la risa, cantando karaoke, comiendo porquerías, en pijama, despeinada, abrazando una botella de ron.

¡NO!

Era simplemente inaceptable. Y tan solo había pasado un día, todavía faltaba uno más…

Tomó inmediatamente su celular y marcó el número de la castaña. Lo que escuchó no le pareció nada lindo…

—_¿Diga?_

—¿Mimi?

—_¡¿Qué?_

—¡Mimi!

—_¡Ay, hola Matt!_

—¿Dónde estás?

—_¡¿Qué?_

—¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!

Era lógico. Mucho ruido, la música fuerte, Mimi casi sorda… Era una discoteca.

Mimi le explicó, entre gritos, que las seis tenían muchas ganas de bailar y que por ello habían decidido ir a una discoteca. Le pareció bien, al menos había una cosa de niñas que SÍ estaban haciendo. Eso lo tranquilizó por un momento, al fin no más distorsión de parte de "las niñas". Eso pensó, hasta que escuchó aquel _"¿Estás lista para seguir bailando, preciosa?"_

—¿Quién está contigo? —saltó él inmediatamente. Sabía que ella y Sora se trataban con mucho afecto, casi al punto de parecer lesbianas, pero Sora no era quien le había hablado. Su voz era mucho más femenina.

—_¡¿Qué?_

—¡¿CON QUIEN MIERDA ESTÁS?!

_Tuu – Tuu – Tuu _

¡Ya era el colmo!

Buscó entre sus contactos hasta encontrar el número de su amigo, lo necesitaba para su nueva misión.

* * *

—¿Cómo nos iremos? Yo no me quiero ir de nuevo sobre una de ustedes, ya estoy harta.

—Deja de reclamar Kari. —le cortó Ruki. —Eres la única más pequeña y delgada de todas nosotras, no haces ni bulto. Cállate y siéntate. —le indicó en sus piernas. La castaña suspiró resignada, discutir con Ruki era para siempre salir perdiendo, además que la pelirroja podía emplear su fuerza bruta y perder de todos modos, además de ganarse un ojo morado.

Luego de unos pocos minutos de emprender su camino hacia la cabaña de la castaña comenzaron a caer unas pocas gotas, algo que no le hacía daño a nadie y ellas poca importancia le habían dado. Un poco de lluvia no les vendría mal…

—¿Qué haremos esta noche? —preguntó Mimi, volteando a ver a Kari, Ruki, Izumi y Miyako en la parte trasera del auto.

—¡Noche de karaoke! —respondió con emoción Miyako, contagiando a todas, menos a Ruki, quien solo bufó.

—A mi demne una cerveza y soy feliz.

—Mejor un ron. —acotó Sora, mirando a su amiga por el espejo retrovisor, rió cuando se le iluminó la mirada al ver que no era la única pensando en seguir bebiendo.

—O quizá un vodka con jugo de naranja y granadina.

—¡O tequilazo!

—¡Sí! —gritaron al unísono ambas pelirrojas.

—Malditas ebrias… —se burló la rubia. Ambas rieron, todas las molestaban y les decían que ellas lo único que hacían era beber, pero lo más bien que luego les quitaban los tragos que ellas preparaban. Sora llevó su atención esta vez a la radio del vehículo y rápidamente sintonizó una estación, la iba a cambiar pero Izumi volvió a hablar. —¡Déjala ahí! Amo esa canción. —dijo ella para luego ponerse a cantar con toda la pasión del mundo. —That kinda lovin' turns a man to a slave… That kinda lovin' sends a man right to his grave… And I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy…

No pasó mucho tiempo para que todas al interior del auto terminaran cantando, o más bien gritando, igual que la rubia.

Antes de dirigirse a la cabaña, hicieron una última parada en un pueblo cercano, buscando algún local abierto para poder comprar comida y algunos otros vicios que les harían falta. Para ese entonces ya la lluvia no consistía en unas simples y pobres gotitas, sino en unos goterones que empapaban todo a su paso, incluso a Miyako y Kari que a pesar de llevar abrigos, se subieron estilando al auto.

'_Interrumpimos esta transmisión normal para entregar una información importante. —habló el locutor de la estación que habían sintonizado. —Las fuertes lluvias que se han hecho sentir durante el transcurso de la noche, no se detendrán por un tiempo, no se sabe con exactitud, sin embargo, si las precipitaciones persisten, además de los fuertes vientos, no se descarta la presencia de una tormenta, así que atentos y traten de no salir de sus casas.'_

—Que pena… —comentó Mimi. —No podremos salir más.

—¿Para qué quieres salir más?, —preguntó Miyako. —¿Acaso no te basta con todo lo que hicimos hoy?

—No es eso, es que estaremos confinadas en la cabaña.

—Pero no importa Mimi —animó Sora. —, hay muchas cosas que hacer, no nos vamos a aburrir.

—Sora, ni se te ocurra que vamos a limpiar.

—¡No! No vamos a limpiar… Me refiero a que tenemos comida, alcohol, cigarrillos, cartas, un notebook… Podemos hacer muchas cosas, no nos vamos a aburrir.

—Sora tiene razón. —habló Izumi. —Además, la tormenta no durará tanto… ¿O sí?

* * *

Se suponía que "las niñas" se vendrían de vuelta a Tokyo durante el día de ayer, y no había ni rastro de ninguna. A cada rato llamaba a Tai para saber si tenía noticia de Sora, o de su hermana, pero nada. Mimi tampoco contestaba su celular, Ken tampoco sabía absolutamente nada, y si Tai no sabía nada de Kari, mucho menos su hermano T.K. Nadie sabía nada de ellas.

Mimi le había prometido volver antes de Noche Buena para pasarla con él, pero a ese paso, Mimi no llegaría nunca.

Sus más grandes miedos afloraron al pensar en ello. Que le pudo haber pasado algo grave, que ya no quiera estar con él, que ahora esté con ese negro musculoso, porque sí, el tipo que la incitaba a seguir bailando tenía voz de negro musculoso, como de actor de película porno.

Necesitaba hacer algo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras veía frente a sus ojos como su amada se alejaba de sí mismo para siempre, porque ante todos, él era una persona sumamente fría y casi sin sentimientos, pero Mimi era todo lo que él necesitaba para ser feliz, no podía dejarla ir así como así, tenía que estar con ella… Ahora y para siempre.

Escuchó el timbre e inmediatamente se levantó a abrir la puerta. Sabía quien era, lo confirmó cuando vio a su amigo al otro lado, con los ojos entrecerrados y cara de pocos amigos. Exhaló el humo del cigarro, lo arrojó al piso y lo pisó para apagarlo.

—¿Qué mierda quieres ahora? —le reclamó el moreno que recién había llegado.

—Mimi no contesta. La llamo y la llamo y nada.

Tai suspiró profundo, tenía que guardar la compostura. Lo volvió a mirar. —Se fueron todas a pasarlo bien, es obvio que no te va a contestar. Déjala… Se está divirtiendo, no la molestes. No te conviertas en el típico celópata.

—No se trata de ser celópata. Estoy preocupado.

—Mira Matt… Las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse. Además, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Miyako cuando planearon su salida?

—_Será fantástico pasar un fin de semana todas juntas en la playa… Solo chicas, y como regla principal: Teléfonos ¡NO! No le contestaremos los celulares a nadie, en especial a los novios, este fin de semana será solo de chicas. ¿Quedó claro?_

—Como olvidarlo.

—¿Lo ves? Relájate… Mimi está bien. Tómate una cerveza y fúmate unos cigarros. —dijo Tai dejando su cajetilla y su encendedor sobre la mesa de centro y caminó hacia el refrigerador para sacar un par de latas de cerveza para él y Matt. —Ten. —dijo extendiéndole una. Matt la recibió y abrió la lata para beber el contenido.

Tai se sentó a un lado de donde lo había hecho Matt, estiró su cuerpo para sacar un nuevo cigarrillo y fumarlo mientras acompañaba a su amigo con la cerveza. El rubio prendió el televisor, en un intento de encontrar algo en la programación que, como le dijo su amigo, le ayudara a calmarse.

El diario de una pasión… La bella durmiente… Hannah Montana… Jersey Shore… Noticias…

'_Las lluvias prolongadas y los fuertes vientos de más de 80 kilómetros por hora, sumados a la tormenta que se han hecho presente en el sector, han provocado que se levantara la alerta en el sector de Hamana, en la Perfectura de Shizuoka, las autopistas permanecerán cortadas por las condiciones adversas del clima hasta que se revoque la alerta'_

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Una tormenta… —habló luego de salir de su trance.

—Y tú me decías que me calmara, que estaban bien… —bufó. —Vamos.

—¿A dónde?

—¿Dónde más? ¡A buscarlas! —tomó las llaves del auto del moreno y se las arrojó. —Toma tus llaves, nos vamos ahora.

* * *

—Buuuu…

—¿Qué?

—Está lloviendo mucho.

—Tranquila Mimi, tenemos de todo aquí, podríamos estar una semana si quieres.

—Ni se te ocurra Sora. —se apuró Ruki en decir. —No las soportaré una semana más. —habló entre bromas.

—Pero con alcohol sí nos soportarás, ¿verdad? —preguntó Miyako, ofreciéndole una lata de cerveza y pestañando reiteradamente. La pelirroja pareció pensarlo por unos segundos, torció sus labios y finalmente aceptó la cerveza. —Lo pensaré.

—Oigan, miren lo que encontré. —habló Izumi con emoción mostrando la caja de Twister. Todas en la sala mostraron emoción también. Otro juego que podrían jugar… Ebrias.

Eran cerca de las tres se la mañana, habían decidido dejar el Twister para otro día y se concentraron en las cartas y en sus tragos.

Sora sacó una carta del montón y la dio vuelta sobre el otro montón, más pequeño, lleno de cartas boca arriba.

—Siete. —habló Kari para luego leer las indicaciones que habían escrito previamente. —Todos beben. —La castaña y todas las chicas tomaron su trago y bebieron un poco. Cuando terminó era su torno, sacó una carta del montón y la volteó. —Tres… Secreto profundo.

—Esto me interesa. —habló Ruki frotando sus manos y levantando insinuante sus cejas. —¿A qué edad y en qué lugar perdiste la virginidad?

—Eso ya lo sé. —comentó Miyako, dando a entender que Kari no guardaba secretos con ella, que eran las mejores amigas y cosas por el estilo.

Su sorpresa, y la de todas, fue cuando la castaña contó otra versión, totalmente distinta a la que ella sabía. Que su primera vez había sido a los 16 años, en la habitación de Tai porque la de ella estaba recién pintada, y con… Davis.

—¡¿A los 16? —se sorprendió Miyako. Kari asintió como si nada.

—¿En la habitación de Tai? —preguntó Sora, alarmándole el hecho de que si su novio se llegaba a enterar, Kari y sobre todo, Davis, estaban muertos.

—¡¿Con Davis? —preguntó Mimi con asco. —Siempre le cortabas las alas a ese pobre hombre, ¿y luego te le entregas así, sin más?

—Sí…

Ninguna quiso seguir preguntando. Simplemente se limitaron a seguir con el juego, ya enterarse de aquello resultó ser un gran shock para todas en esa habitación. Izumi le dio un rápido sorbo de su vodka con naranja y granadina tomó una carta para seguir con el juego. —Jota, cede trago a la derecha. —dijo extendiéndole su vaso a Mimi.

—¡Ay, me encanta este juego! —comentó la castaña recibiendo el vodka y bebiendo un poco de su contenido.

* * *

De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su amigo que iba de copiloto, y estaba seguro que si él fuera condiciendo, irían por lo menos a 200 kilómetros por hora. Tanta desesperación por parte del rubio, ya se la estaba contagiando a él, que poco a poco presionaba con mayor fuerza el acelerador, quería llegar luego a Hamana y asegurarse de que Sora y Kari estuvieran bien, que no les haya pasado nada malo.

Unos kilómetros más allá habían unos policías deteniendo el tránsito, obligando a los conductores a devolverse debido a la tormenta.

Sí, claro. Seguramente se iban a devolver por donde vinieron, si sus damiselas estaban en peligro. Quizá sin comida, ni agua, muertas de frío, entumidas, enfermas… No lo permitirían. Pero a riesgo de tener problemas con la autoridad, decidieron devolverse unos cuantos kilómetros hasta encontrar otra ruta que los llevara a su destino.

Poco le importó al moreno que la calle fuera de una sola vía y que tenía que conducir con precaución, y Matt tampoco se tomó tiempo en recordárselo, simplemente los dos querían llegar luego.

Cerca de una hora y media de recorrer las carreteras buscando algún camino que lo llevara en dirección a Hamana, y nada, Matt buscando en el GPS de su celular, y la porquería no tenía señal, Unos cuantos minutos tuvieron que pasar para encontrar un pobre letrero indicando un camino hacia aquel lugar. En dos tiempos se vio dando una amplia vuelta para no tener que retroceder ni perder tiempo. En pocos minutos ya estaban en la cabaña de la castaña que le había indicado Matt.

No les importó quedar mojados hasta los huesos con la intensa lluvia que caía, no se preocuparon de echar abrigos ni impermeables, solo se bajaron del auto y corrieron sorteando uno que otro charco.

Cuando ya se encontró frente a la puerta escuchó un agudo grito. Era Mimi, sin duda.

Había un violador en potencia abusando de ella, y ella sin poder defenderse… Pero ya no más.

Tai también había escuchado aquel grito, ambos se miraron, sabiendo con ello que tenían la misma idea en mente, se alejaron unos pasos de la puerta y juntos se impulsaron para tumbarla con sus hombros. La puerta cayó frente a ellos, y ambos se sorprendieron de lo que había ante sus ojos.

Ni un violador, ni falta de comida, ni hipotermia, ni nada…

Simplemente cinco chicas sentadas alrededor de un montón de cartas y diversos tipos de tragos, Mimi al medio, apoyada con sus rodillas y sus manos, Sora con un vaso de roncola cerca de los labios de Mimi, e Izumi sentada sobre sus piernas a un lado de la castaña, con su mano estirada.

—¡Matt! —gritó con emoción la castaña, sin hacer ni siquiera un ademán de levantarse o algo… Cualquier posición era mejor que la que tenía ahora la castaña para no dejar fluir su imaginación.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Tai. Quizá no debió hacerlo.

—¡En cuatro shot! —contestaron todas juntas.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes… —explicó nuevamente la castaña. —En cuatro… Cuatro shot… Nalgadas…

Sabía que lo estaba explicando a prueba de tontos, pero él no entendía la lógica femenina… Nunca sería capaz de entender a las mujeres. Además ¿A qué mente tan retorcida se le había ocurrido ese juego tan… Extraño?

—Oigan —alzó la voz Miyako. —¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Se suponía que era una junta solo de mujeres. Una de ustedes abrió la boca y los invitó. —acusó a Sora y a Mimi.

—Es verdad. —se unió Izumi. —Nada de celulares, ni novios, ni nada… Solo usaríamos nuestros teléfonos para avisar a nuestras casas que habíamos llegado bien y para una que otra llamada de emergencia.

—Yo no llamé a Tai. —dijo rápidamente la pelirroja, quitándose toda culpa que había caído sobre ella. Ahora todas las miradas se centraban en Mimi.

—Yo tampoco llamé a Matt. —habló ella por fin adoptando una posición más decente.

Esta vez los seis pares de ojos femeninos miraban casi con odio a Tai y a Matt.

—Vinimos porque nos preocupamos. Por si no se han dado cuenta hay una tormenta y ustedes aquí, jugando juegos sexuales y bebiendo como locas.

Las chicas vieron atentamente a Matt dando su sermón, volvieron a mirarse entre ellas, no pasaron ni dos segundos y todas, menos Sora, estallaron de la risa, dejando a los machos, que pretendían ser héroes, sin entender absolutamente nada.

Se escuchó un trueno, como tantos otros, pero este, a diferencia de los anteriores, hizo estremecerse a la pelirroja. Tai lo asoció a que de los otros no se había percatado, y la verdad tenía cierta lógica, pues la única que sabía de su miedo ahí era Mimi, y se había encargado de mantenerla atenta a los juegos y en la música a todo volumen que tenían en el lugar. Sonrió de lado y luego de llamar la atención de Sora, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara hacia él, ella así lo hizo y la llevó hasta el pasillo, alejados de la vista de los demás.

Matt se quedó parado, viendo como era objeto de burla de todas las féminas ahí. Las observó a todas, y si se hacía una competencia por saber cual de todas era la más borracha, probablemente empatarían por el primer lugar, incluso Kari, la hermanita pequeña de Tai, que muchas veces la vio como su propia hermanita, por tener la misma edad de T.K y que además de todo, ahora eran novios, ella también tenía una cara de ebria que no se la podía. Quizá las únicas en esa habitación que no estaban en aquel deplorable estado, eran Ruki y Sora, ya que había salido con ambas a bares o a fiestas por ahí y sabía de la tolerancia al alcohol que tenían, pero quién sabía en realidad cuanto habían bebido. Además, la estancia se parecía a la de El Padrino, más humo en la habitación no podía haber, producto de las mismas chicas mencionadas antes que sabía que fumaban… A menos que ahora las demás se hayan convertido en adictas al tabaco, al igual que las pelirrojas… Bueno, ahora había un fumador más en la casa.

Y quizá eso le ayudaría a vaciar su cabeza de tantos pensamientos estúpidos, y de paso, calmarse.

Sin importarle lo que le dijeran ese montón de locas, se dirigió al refrigerador, tomó una lata de cerveza, se impresionó de que aún les quedara alcohol, se sentó en el sillón, cambió la infantil cancioncita que estaban escuchando ellas, Oops, I did it again de Britney Spears por Black Ice de AC/DC, sacó un cigarro de la cajetilla que estaba en el suelo, probablemente de Sora o de Ruki, lo encendió y fumó con relajo.

—Ya se pudrió todo niñas… —comentó Miyako, quien con dificultad se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia una de las habitaciones, seguidas por Ruki e Izumi, todas apenas pudiendo mover sus piernas, provocando que al caminar lo hicieran en zig-zag, lo que desató las risas del rubio.

Bajó su mirada para ver a su amada novia, ella también lo estaba mirando, quien sabía de hace cuanto rato. En sus ojos había una mezcla de felicidad por tenerlo cerca, enojo por llegar a fumar su fiestecita, preocupación por no llegar a casa para Navidad, y un montón de otras cosas más que él no supo descifrar… Una rara mezcla de emociones en sus ojos caramelo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él.

—¿Estabas preocupado por mi?

—Claro que sí… Intenté llamarte un montón de veces luego de hablar contigo en la discoteca, pero no me contestabas… Me preocupé, pensé que estabas con otro… Y luego escuché lo de la tormenta en las noticias y nos vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos…

Mimi sonrió tranquila.

—¿Por qué no se devolvieron apenas empezó la tormenta?

—Porque pensamos que era una lluvia inofensiva al principio, además veíamos recién de vuelta de la discoteca, habíamos ido a comprar algunas cosas, y para cuando empezaron los truenos, los vientos y la lluvia más fuerte ya era muy de noche…

—Pero igual. Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar atrapadas aquí.

—Tú no entiendes nada Matt…

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que entender?

—Que a Sora no le gusta conducir con lluvia. Le da susto. —comentó Mimi con tacto.

—Pero pudo haber manejado cualquiera de regreso.

—Matt… Sora le teme a las tormentas. No le gustan los truenos, le asustan. —dijo Mimi ya explícitamente. —De hecho, es por eso que estuvimos haciendo un montón de tonteras y también por eso teníamos la música fuerte, para que no pensara en la tormenta, por eso también estábamos esperando a que pasara el mal tiempo.

—Pero… ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—Porque la regla de oro era no llamar a nuestros novios. Llamé a mis padres para avisarles que no llegaría hoy por la tormenta, y si el otro día hablé contigo fue porque tú me llamaste, además era un momento de debilidad. —se defendió rápidamente ella. Matt sonrió. Estiró sus piernas sobre la alfombra donde todavía estaba sentada Mimi y tomó asiento a su lado. Rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él hasta tenerla apoyada sobre su pecho y besó con ternura su cabeza.

Su novia era bastante inocente, pero era una de las cosas que lo había enamorado de ella.

La castaña alzó su rostro y llevó sus labios hasta encontrar los de Matt y enlazarlos en un beso, uno que ambos extrañaban y necesitaban.

Después de todo, las reglas decían que no podía llamar a su novio, pero no había ninguna regla que dijera que si su novio no llegaba por voluntad propia, no podía estar con él ni besarlo… Era como dicen los abogados, un vacío legal.

—Oye… —dijo al momento en que se separó de sus labios por unos instantes para volver a proporcionarle un suave beso. Matt entreabrió sus ojos y alzó levemente sus cejas, indicándole que había llamado su atención. Pegó su frente a la de ella al momento que corría un mechón de su cabello castaño y lo dejaba detrás de su oreja. —Feliz Navidad. —le dijo ella, provocando que le sonriera, y ella le respondió de igual forma.

Le había prometido estar con él para Navidad, y sin haberlo planeado, de igual forma la estaba pasando con su novio para aquella fecha tan especial e importante.

—¿Dónde se fueron todas? —preguntó ella de pronto. —¿Y Sora?

—Se fue con Tai… Y las demás quizá se enojaron porque llegamos y se fueron a dormir. —le respondió él como si nada.

—Quizá que están haciendo estos sucios pecaminosos… —dijo levantándose de la alfombra y se encaminó hasta su habitación. —Seguramente lo mismo que Kari en la habitación de Tai. —habló por lo bajo, aún estaba anonadada con la información que había recibido recientemente. —¡Sora! —alzó la voz al entrar a su habitación.

Lo que se encontró no era ni parecido a la imagen mental que gracias a Kari rondaba su reservada imaginación. Tai acostado en la orilla de la cama y Sora a un lado de él, durmiendo plácidamente mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos y veía televisión, quizá qué cosa. Cuando el moreno se percató de su presencia gracias a sus chillidos, la miró a los ojos y le realizó un gesto, poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios y chistando.

—Shhh… Está dormida. —dijo él en un susurro. Mimi mordió sus labios y se disculpó en silencio.

—¿Cómo lograste que se durmiera? —susurró.

—Le pasé mi celular y le dije que se pusiera los audífonos y escuchara música. —explicó el moreno. Ella sonrió. Eran tan lindos y tiernos.

—¡Ay, que tiernos! —comentó Mimi casi ahogando un grito de emoción. Tai tuvo que hacerla callar nuevamente, con lo que le había costado que su novia se durmiera tan profundamente como lo estaba ahora, para que viniera Mimi con sus grititos a despertarla. —Oye, las chicas están ocupando las otras habitaciones, ¿te molesta si dormimos aquí con Matt?

—No. Solo tengo dos condiciones… —Mimi arqueó una ceja. Era la habitación de SUS padres, ¿y él le venía a poner condiciones para dormir ahí? ¡Qué descaro!

Ella suspiró. —¿Cuáles? —preguntó con resignación.

—Una, Matt no duerme al lado de Sora. Y dos, no me cambies el fútbol.

Mimi volteó hacia el televisor, era de esperarse, y sumamente obvio que el moreno se encontrara viendo un partido de fútbol. Su mirada ahora se situó en Matt, quien solo alzó sus hombros, dándole a entender a Mimi que era mejor aceptar sus ridículas condiciones, antes que tener que dormir incómodos en el sillón o en la alfombra.

Pasaron las horas, y no supo como, pero se quedó profundamente dormida entre los brazos de Matt, y con una feliz sonrisa en su rostro.

Quizá no lo contaría dos veces, quizá era la primera vez que pasaba la Noche Buena y Navidad lejos de sus padres por culpa de una tormenta, quizá era la primera vez que pasara esa fecha con sus amigas, haciendo un "Club de Lulú", y posiblemente también sería la primera y única vez que dormía con su novio, Sora y Tai en la misma cama. Pero pese a todo, sería una noche para nunca olvidar.

Ese día, 24 de Diciembre, le había dado la certeza de que Matt no era el hombre frío y sin sentimientos que aparentaba siempre con todos. No, él la amaba, de no ser así, no se habría molestado en ir a asegurarse de su bienestar, no habría pasado horas sobre un auto, yendo hacia la tormenta, solo para saber si estaba bien.

Matt la amaba profundamente, y ella a él.

Y por siempre sería así.

* * *

_Ay :D Que hermosa es la navidad *-* Y sería más hermosa si no existiera el sorato, pero bueno... Para males como estos, aquí estoy yo para destrozar esos pobres sueños e ilusiones xD Porque yo me debo a mi público y al Taiora, pero en este caso, al Mimato :D **FELIZ NAVIDAD ROOOOWWS y JEEEEEEELL *-* **Las adoro niñis :D Espero que les haya gustado xD Vale, te daré otro regalo especial... Un TAIORA! :D No sé para cuando lo tenga, pero espero que pronto :D_

_Ahora si me disculpan, seguiré con mi copetito, y a ver si escribo algo más :D porque SIIIIII voy a empapelar FF con taioras! :D Chao con el sorato, el sorato es caca xD_

_Feliz Navidad a todos, feliz Navidad a todos~ Lalalalala la la la la~_

* * *

_***Len~**  
_


End file.
